A New Beginning
by Upsgirl88
Summary: AU Caryl one shot. Carol needs help getting out of her abusive relationship with Ed. She's ready to take extreme measures. Can Daryl help her?


He waited in the same spot they had met almost every day for close to two months. Sometimes the weekends were trickier, but she was always there during the week when her husband was at work. It was a beautiful spot in the middle of the woods. Tall Georgia pines surrounding them and a pristine little brook, with crystal clear water rippling over smooth rocks. In the little eddy pools fish flitted around, darting away to hide anytime he got close.

Daryl understood why she liked to come there the very first time they met in that spot. There was a sense of calmness and peacefulness that you could physically feel in the air. With what she went through on a daily basis - it was necessary to just escape for a moment. He knew the feeling. He had immense empathy for women, men, children - anyone who had to deal with an abuser controlling and manipulating their existence.

What he was doing - the mission he had devoted his life to for the last 20 years - it was illegal and some, probably most, would say it was immoral. When he first started, so long ago, there was a high he felt each time he liberated someone. But over the years he found that sometimes it was accompanied with guilt, which was why he now took such care to ensure what he was doing was absolutely necessary.

It only took a few days of surveillance before he was absolutely sure that Carol needed his help. In the early days of his "career" he would have already did the deed, been paid, and moved on to the next customer. But he had forced himself to wait, watch and be absolutely sure that he was her last option. Yes, there were always shelters, restraining orders, and other legal help - but Daryl knew what it was like to be controlled by an abuser and how hard it was to get away. He also knew the stats on how many women died every year because they tried to leave. He couldn't save them all, but he could save a few. She needed to be saved - he was 100% confident in that decision.

But was she ready? Countless times, when they actually got to this moment he and Carol were at, women would back out. They would pay him part of the fee for his time and run back to their abusers, scared and obedient. Those were the ones he tried to forget. He couldn't handle the regret of knowing they were so close and wound up dead because they didn't follow through.

Only a few weeks in he had decided that no matter what - this was his last hit. He had been damn lucky that he'd never been caught - never even investigated. He was good at what he did. Every death looked like an accident or a suicide. It appeared so open and shut that forensics never dug too deep. Timing was everything and the moment was right for him to take his last life.

 _You're a vigilante, you save people - good people._ Those were the words she spoke to him only a few days earlier. She knew, about his guilt, without him ever saying a word about it. She knew so much - more than anyone else in the world. She was the only one he had told the story of why he does what he does. She was the only one who knew the truth about his dad. His dad was his first kill - the one that started the whole thing.

Daryl picked up a stone from the ground and tossed it into the river with a splash. He often felt close to his customers. He watched every moment of their lives on surveillance video for weeks, sometimes months, getting a sense of whether he was truly needed and then learning patterns and behavior to develop his plan. It could be uncomfortable at times, watching them get physically abused, hearing the verbal assault and not being able to help in that moment. But it only made him more certain that what he was doing was the right thing.

It was different with Carol. He felt something different. There was a sense of panic as the moment got closer because it meant an end to their relationship. She felt it too, so much so that she was willing to take more abuse if it meant more time with him. He should have put a stop to it. He should have already killed the bastard and moved on. She would be safe and she could start building a new life. But he agreed when she suggested they wait another couple of weeks. And he agreed again when she suggested they wait yet another couple of weeks because hunting season would begin - A hunting accident was the perfect way for Ed Peletier to die.

But in that extra month something had happened. He had fallen in love with her. Only 3 days before she had told him she felt the same. Plans had already begun in his mind for them to share a future. Two months. He'd only known the woman for two months. But it was enough to know she was the one. It was hard to convince himself that he didn't have ulterior motives for wanting her husband dead, but even if he did - the truth was, Ed Peletier deserved to die. Daryl could not stand to see him hit her again. He couldn't stand to hear the derogatory slurs and know she was being forced to have sex whenever Ed wanted it.

Today was decision time. When she arrived Carol would have one last chance to change her mind. If she agreed, Daryl would take care of Ed over the weekend. It would be done. There would be fallout, an investigation, funeral - the usual. She would have a lot to deal with and he would have to disappear for a while.

He heard the crack of a stick and turned to see Carol arriving. The look on her face made him feel sick. He'd seen that look before and was certain she had changed her mind. "You're backing out," he blurted.

Carol moved forward quickly and touched his arm, "No, I'm not. This needs to happen. I'm just, I'm scared this will be the last time we'll ever be here together. Will I ever see you again?"

He felt a little smile appear on his lips. "Do you want to see me again?"

She smile back. "You know I do." Her face was a little more hopeful. "But this job - this thing you do - you said you work all over the country - how would we -" Her voice trailed off sadly.

"This will be my last," Daryl stated assuredly.

Carol's eyes snapped right back to his face. "What? Really? Are - are you sure?"

Daryl nodded. "I decided a while ago. This was never about the money - but I have enough to live comfortably for the rest of my life." He had taken several hits over the years that paid extremely well, though the majority were women like Carol who really didn't have a lot of money and no matter who it was he always felt guilty charging anything. He'd done a couple for free, returning the payment before he disappeared from their lives. He had planned from the start he would do the same with Carol. "You know I have to disappear for a while, until things settle. We can't have any contact at all in that time." Carol nodded.

Daryl stepped forward. This was the last he would see her for several months and there was no way he could go without kissing her. He bent his head and slowly moved closer, hoping he was being too presumptuous. He brushed her lips softly. They were warm and she kissed him back instantly. He felt her arms circle his waist and her hands spread out on his lower back. He pulled her closer and continued to kiss her tenderly. As much as he wanted to take things up a notch he restrained that desire. Once all the bad was behind them they would have plenty of time to get to know each other and develop a real relationship. With everything she'd been through she deserved a man who worshipped her and he would be honored to be that guy - if she would let him.

He drew back and placed one final lingering kiss on her forehead, then hugged her against his chest. "You know the plan right?"

"Yep," she replied, clinging to him. "I wait until an hour after dark and I call the police. Tell them my husband went hunting and hasn't returned."

"They will likely tell you that you they have to wait 24 hours to file a report," Daryl explained. "But I would be surprised if no one finds him before they send out a search party."

"Then I use my acting skills from that point on. I play the grieving widow. I pretend I'm sad," she drew back. "But how do I face his parents?"

Daryl looked at her sympathetically. "I've been told that's always the hardest. But you can do it. You'll get through this."

"You're right - I can," she replied confidently. "It's been really bad lately. I'm sorry you've had to see all of that."

Daryl's heart ached. She was apologizing to him when she was the one who had to endure all of it. She was probably the most selfless person he had ever met. "You're going to feel safe, soon. I promise." They hugged again. "In 5 months - St. Patty's Day - noon - meet me at Elsie's. I'll be in the back booth by the dart boards." Elsie's was a local pub. "If you still want to see me again," he added shyly.

"I'll be there. I promise," Carol said eagerly. "If I don't show up you better come find me because something is wrong," she added with a little laugh. They looked at each other for a few seconds. Daryl studied her face, committing it to memory. It was going to feel like an eternity before he saw that face again. "I better go," Carol said sadly. "He'll be home soon."

Daryl nodded and she surprised him with another kiss. His lips felt tingly when they parted. "Thank you for saving me. You're a hero - never forget that." With that she walked away, looking back a few times showing her reluctance.

He stayed for a few more minutes, enjoying a last moment of peace before all hell broke loose. Daryl watched the water flow over the rocks and let the beauty of nature calm his soul. It would all be over soon. And maybe one day he could just wander through these very woods, with his crossbow, hunting game like he used to. The woods were his escape when the abuse got too bad, and one day they would be his sanctuary again. He crouched down and swirled a hand around in the cold water, looking at his reflection. In the clear water he saw faces surrounding his and almost turned around. Women and children, so many of them surrounded him - all the people he'd helped over the years. Slowly they faded until it was only his reflection and one more - Carol. In the water he knew he was staring at his future.

FIVE MONTHS LATER

When he saw Carol walk into the pub he did a double take. Daryl instantly got up, met her halfway and steered her outside. He led her to his pickup truck, helped her in and drove to a sideroad outside of town without saying a word. This wasn't how he'd imagined their reunion the hundreds of times he'd pictured it.

"If you want no part of this I understand," Carol said softly.

"How long have you known?" he asked.

"I didn't know before you left, I swear," she looked panicked. "I found out about a week after, but I was already two months in."

Jesus, all that abuse she'd endured - Daryl felt sick. He was quiet for a moment, gathering his thoughts, but when he spoke he knew he was making the right choice. "It's mine. If we do this he - or she -"

Carol touched her belly and smiled. "She."

It was a girl. He was going to have a daughter. "She's mine. And we don't tell anyone any different."

"People here know - we would have to move away," Carol replied. "But yes, she's yours. Nothing would make me happier," she added, her eyes shimmering with tears. "I was so scared you would take one look at me and run."

Daryl shook his head. "I've been counting the days. Ain't nothing that could make me leave you." He leaned across the front seat and they kissed. He had waited so long for this. This time he kissed her more passionately. She tasted sweet and by the time they parted he felt dizzy.

Carol reached for his hand and placed it on her tummy. "She's moving around like crazy." Daryl felt a kick and his jaw dropped. This was real. There was really a baby in there. It may not be biologically his, but he would help raise the child as if she was. He knew already that he would love her and protect her and spoil her. "I want to call her Sophia," Carol said, looking to him for approval.

"Sophia," he repeated, loving how the name sounded as he nodded in agreement. His future looked different now, very different, but Daryl had never been happier in his entire life. That image in his mind of their reflections in the river changed. In the new reflection he was holding a baby and Carol was hugging them both. It was perfect. Could it really be possible? With Carol looking at him, her eyes shining with love and baby Sophia kicking his hand Daryl believed it was.


End file.
